Konohamaru Sarutobi
Konohamaru Sarutobi is a genin-level shinobi and a member of the Sarutobi Clan of Konohagakure, and the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Appearance Konohamaru has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. At the original series, he wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. When he was first introduced, Konohamaru wore a grey helmet that had an orange frowning face on the right side, a red circle on the left side, and had a hole at the top for his hair to stick out of. Eventually, he replaced the helmet with the pair of goggles that Naruto gave him after Iruka Umino gave the former his headband. Personality Konohamaru is the grandson of Biwako and Hiruzen Sarutobi as well as the nephew of Asuma. He usually hangs out with his two friends and teammates, Udon and Moegi. Together, they call themselves the "Konohamaru Ninja Squad". He and his teammates constantly try to sneak up on Naruto Uzumaki with poor executions of the Disguise Jutsu. Konohamaru's biggest influence is Naruto himself, looking up to him as a role model. At various points, Naruto and Konohamaru appear to have common bonds between them, such as use of the perverted techniques, determination, and fiery attitudes. Konohamaru ends many of his sentences with "a laughing signal or appreciation", much like Naruto does with "believe it". Even though Konohamaru and Naruto pretend to be rivals, the two clearly have a deep and understanding friendship. Konohamaru idolises Naruto in ways that no other person does, which was also shown when the two first met, with Konohamaru calling Naruto, "Boss". He opened to Naruto and told him that he was sad because nobody saw him for who he really was, instead, they only saw him as the grandson of the Third Hokage and was always called "Honorable Grandson" instead of Konohamaru. He liked Naruto because he thought they were similar. They eventually became very close as Naruto also taught Konohamaru some jutsu that he himself excels in. Like Naruto, Konohamaru dreams of becoming Hokage; however, he is content to wait to be the Seventh Hokage, as he is perfectly convinced that Naruto will become the Sixth. Konohamaru has started to shown some intelligence and battle tactics that was shown that he knew that the Gentle Fist can penetrate and effect the chakra network including the opponents' vital organs. Konohamaru becomes furious when somebody talks badly of Konohagakure and dosen't give up in a battle shows that he can endure lightning style jutsu. History Konohamaru was named after the village, but nobody saw him for who he really was, instead, they only saw him as the grandson of the Third Hokage and was always called "Honorable Grandson", so he decided to one day become Hokage, so the village will acknowledge him. Jutsu Ninjutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu Ninjutsu, Senjutsu - Demon Mode Ninjutsu - Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Ninjutsu - Fire Style: Fire Stream Jutsu Ninjutsu - Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Ninjutsu - Earth Style: Mud Wall Powers & Abilities Original Plot Plot - Part I - Kaipuden Kaipuden Prologue Saga Konohamaru and Hanabi track down Sasuke at a prairie as he became furious at him for calling Konoha weak and a nusiance, he told Sasuke if he has something to complain, he should take it out on him, so he became the first to get hit with a Chidori Charge, but easily got up on his feet. As Sasuke rush toward him, Konohamru did the Shadow Clone Jutsu to make one clone as their combat strength as he brought out his scarf and pulled Sasuke backwards as Hanabi attacks him with her gentle fist, according to Konohamaru's plans. But it backfire, just as Sasuke was gonna finish off Hanabi with a Chidori, Konohamaru saw Tsunaku saving Hanabi. Just the battle between Tsunaku and Sasuke rage on, he saw him stabbing himself with a spiritual pressure glowing kunai as Tsunaku has aquire his Soul Reaper powers (seeing that the Third Hokage was telling him the truth). After Tsunaku embursted from the large amount of spiritual pressure and seeing him in his Soul Reaper form, he didn't know if he still remembers him, but after a couple of responds, Konohamru was glad Tsunaku was still himself as the battle rage on. After the Reikiku was wore down, Konohamaru grabbed Sasuke's left arm as Hanabi grabbed the right, while struggling to hold Sasuke down, he electrocuted them as Tsunaku use his Sage Art: Philosopher's Removal Seal on him (thoughs removing his Heavens' Curse Mark). After he regain conscious, Konohamaru and his friend saw an unknown flying creature (which he thought it was a bird), but react in a panic way along with Hanabi, when Tsunaku said it was a dragon. As Tsunaku carries an unconscious Sasuke, Konohamaru was thinking of the punishment they'll recieve for leaving the village without authorized permission, but didn't care after hearing Hanabi's words of having great friends as they headed back to Konohagakure. The next morning, As they made it to the Konoha Hospital, Naruto found out that Sasuke was returned to the village and check in the hospital for medical treatment. As Konohamaru was excited to see Naruto, but was nervous to answer his question of why he was covered in bandages, but said "to be strong, I took a lot of Chidori" as Tsunade appeared, she took them to the Hokage manor to resort on their actions, which they knew that was coming. After a complete lecture of sorta breaking the rules by the Fifth Hokage, she didn't punished them as it was thanks to them that Sasuke was brought back. As a reward for their efforts, Tsunade graduated Konohamaru, Hanabi, and Tsunaku as they handed them headbands as they were glad to be in a squad together. Two days later, as Tsunaku show up in the Konoha Hospital in the front fields. As their jonin sensei; Tsubaki appears, she guides them to the first training grounds, as it was the first site of the Bell Test's foundation with the First Hokage and his squad. Then Kakashi appears himself as he's was also gonna test Tsubaki's squad, as Tsunaku started brawling with Kakashi, he bought enough time for Konohamaru to use his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu as he got a direct hit at Kakashi, he revealed that yesterday, he use three shadow clones to clear their tracks as they secretly train for their survival test (Kakashi similey underestimate them because they were children). After Tsunaku devastated most of the land they were standing on, Kakashi saw a chance to counterattack with Hanabi use her Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation, he launches his FIreball Jutsu as well when Tsubaki used her Water Style: Great Cannon Ball Jutsu to soak his jutsu. At the end of the test, Konohamaru and his friends passed the test as Tsubaki announce that Team Tsubaki starts their first mission tomorrow. Mizuki Strikes Back Saga Konohamaru made his debut on the day Tsunaku became a Leaf Shinobi, when Konohamaru was walking to his homeroom until he saw some two students with goofying off, he got furious with Tsunaku's idea of relaxing, so he decide to challenge Tsunaku, when Konohamaru ran quickly to punch Tsunaku, Tsunaku dodge it using Flash Steps. The reason why Tsunaku didn't attack, because Konohamaru was going to gradute and be a member of Team Tsubaki. When the morning came, Konohamaru was told by Tsunaku to head to the Hokage Manor and head to his grandpa's abandon laboratory with at least some breakfast, when Konohamaru saw what Tsunaku did to the lab, he almost punch him in the face until Tsunaku ask Konohamaru to come with him to the Hyuga Clan compound. Search for Sayo, Fumi, and Tsuraiko Saga Second Chunin Exam Saga Hidden Rain Tournament Saga Past Itachi Uchiha Saga Hidden Cloud Jinchurikis Saga Orochimaru Saga The Hero of the Leaf's Final Adventure Saga New Friends Saga The Fake Konohaguke Battle Saga The Shinobi-Shinigami Saga Series' Finale Saga Category:Human Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Sage Category:List of Fire Style Users Category:List of Earth Style Users Category:List of Hidden Leaf Ninja